Three Weeks, One Summer
by Billie-Rosie-Demetra
Summary: School is out which for most teens means they get to party! For Hayley James it's a three week count down until she leaves for two months in England. But she has three weeks to go and things will be different to her normal summer when Nathan Scott, the most popular boy in school is hired by her father to do labour work around the house. What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

_School is out which for most teens means they get to party! For Hayley James it's a three week count down until she leaves for two months in England. But she has three weeks to go and things will be different to her normal summer when Nathan Scott, the most popular boy in school is hired by her father to do labour work around the house. What will happen with Nathan working on their house? Will Hayley make a friend? _

**A/N:** **I hope you enjoy this, I really want to keep Naley alive even though the show is over. They will always be my favourite TV couple and the only fanfiction that really keeps me hooked are Naley fanfics. So let's keep it alive ya'll and make sure to give it a review please! Just so I know you like it. **

**THE FIRST CHAPTER is based on the present tense, but after this it will go back to the beginning of the story, of when they met. What happened to Nathan and Hayley and why things are so tense. Hope you enjoy this! **

Flash Back In Time

The sun was starting to slip away, prepping Hayley for the night. After slaving away for almost two weeks prepping for her finals of senior year, she felt like there was nothing she deserved more than a night out on the town. This wasn't just a night for her to have fun and let loose, but for her to forget about just how lonely she was. She knew that at any given moment she could call someone and they would rush to her aid, especially her best friend Lucas. But none the less, she lacked the warm sensation of having someone to spend her days with. Sure being as young as she is and getting to live vicariously through the townspeople relationship gossip, one would think she would be happy getting to live a free life with no tie down. This was not the case for Hayley. Being by herself was not safe to her mental wellbeing.

She quickly hopped in the shower, doubling up on the shampoo and body wash, making sure she was smelling nothing but amazing. Outside of the shower she made sure to take her time with her hair and makeup, to look nothing but her hottest for the night. She was going to bag a guy tonight, no matter the cost. If her looks didn't do it right away she would rely on other tactics of hers to get what she wanted. Her top was a shiny cross between classy and dirty. Her black studded heels were showcased on the end of her long newly shaved legs. Before heading out the door, she flipped her hair a few times, winked and blew herself a kiss in the mirror.

Trying to avoid running into Brooke or god forbid, her ex Chris, Hayley drove downtown to the other bar, hoping no one she knew would be there. No one that would rat her out anyway. When she walked in, she could tell that she was needed. She ran to the bar and grabbed the bartender. Her lips were only centimetres away from his lips, "I promise i'll pay for this." she whispered as she simultaneously grabbed a bottle of whiskey from behind the bar. As she pulled away their eyes locked and they smiled at each before she winked at them. She ripped the top off of the bottle and laughed out, "It's time to party'' she murmured to the bar staff. The bar became her stage, and her clothes started to become optional. The entire night Hayley was just about all over any guy that was present. That was until a familiar soul breezed through the door. On her stool Hayley felt somewhat drunk as she slipped backwards. The hard ground came closer then she anticipated, causing her to land face first on some unspeakable things. A hand reached above her, hesitantly she grabbed it and rose to her wobbly feet as she tried to think of what to say next. Because the second her eyes lay upon his face she felt her jaw tighten.

''Nathan Scott'' she whispered as the drunkenness seemed to ward off a bit at the sight of him. Staring at him he only stared right back as his eyes dropped from her eyes looking over her attire. He shifted his head questiongly, she automatically pulled down at the hem of her dress as she bit down on her lip.

''Hayley James'' He retorted as he placed her so she was standing stronger realising her and quickly taking a step back. Hayley didn't know what to say to the man before her, the man she'd once loved more than anyone. It'd taken a mere three weeks to fall for a guy, that was until she'd taken off to England and when she'd came back everything had been so different, more complicated.

''How are you?'' She asked, as she reached up tucking a lock of her ashy white blonde hair behind her ear. The drink now had almost no effect as she looked up at the man who had once upon a time changed her world.

''Good'' he said curtly. Hayley knew this tone too well, he'd spoken to her with it many of times a long time ago. ''You know I asked Lucas last week if he'd seen you around and he said you've been pretty much a different person lately. I can see that now-'' he almost snapped but held himself back. Hayley's eyes were no longer worried but darkening as she looked up at him.

''I wonder who's fault that is'' she hissed as his ocean blue eyes raised to hers, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again as a look of pain replaced the blank face he'd had since he entered. ''Don't talk to me about being different because even the old me wasn't good enough for you Nathan'' Hayley said, as she turned grabbing her purse.

''She's underage you know'' Nathan pointed to the blonde who was already exiting the bar. But then he felt the pang in his stomach as he saw he walk out of the door, the same exact feeling he'd felt the day she got on the plane, or the day she stepped off it with a guy on her arm. And for a second he let himself wish he could go back to that summer where everything had been so simple, working on her back yard for a couple of dollars an hour.

''I miss you Hales..'' Nathan whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__** So just as a heads up the first chapter I posted will NOT be how the story ends. I'll be going back in time for a large section of this fic. But then when it gets to the first chapter, I'll go forward with the present tense until they are all cleared up. ENDGAME IS NALEY. And yes, I made Hayley different later on in the story for reasons you will all find out. I want to play different sides of Hayley that didn't get explored in the show. I understand that some of you have expressed concern over this but I feel like this needs to happen for the story, so if you're looking for a story where Hayley stays strong, not drinking, not partying- then this isn't the story for you unfortunately. I want to create something different in the OTH community, I'm sure there's plenty of story's that will fit your tastes more. But I won't be changing this at all. Sorry. Enjoy this chapter!**_

Summer Is Here

It was a typical morning in Tree hill as the sun rose, the birds began to tweet at the early hours and the early-morning risers were on their way to work coffee in tow One house three and a half miles away from the main town was wide awake as their day began. The household was a happy one, usually a large family with nine members only now had three living there now. A mother, a father and a daughter whom started their day off the same as any other.

The music blaring from the kitchen caused Hayley's father to groan as he looked to his wife Lydia and daughter Hayley bouncing around the kitchen as they sang out at the top of their lungs. Stalking in he turned it down pulling a silly face in their direction.

''Are you trying to spoil mother daughter bonding? Or are you really that old?'' Lydia protested as she placed her hands on her hips sending Jimmy glares. It only lasted a few seconds before the whole family burst into a roar of laughter that filled the house. Nothing about Hayley's parents screamed old when it came to their personalities, they were the most child-minded parents you could find. Even Hayley exceeded them when it came to being responsible but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

''Right Hayley bob are you going to be doing anything this weekend? Boys? Partying'' Lydia pressed jokingly knowing very well that her daughter wasn't into any of those things. Hayley rolled her eyes as she let out a fake laugh.

''If you mean reading about partying then possibly, I've started this excellent book'' Hayley said, as she picked up her copy of The Great Gatsby off the side waving it in the air. She placed it down again as she grabbed an apple from the bowl taking a bit from it. ''I'm just happy that it's the last day of school because that means it's closer to me going to England''

Lydia and Jimmy exchanged a look of pride as they looked back to their daughter; she was growing up into a fine young woman with her head planted firmly on her shoulders. She was clever, extremely clever, kind, caring and organised. As Hayley's doe orbs flicked up to them she pulled a face.

''What?'' she asked, as she cocked her head to the side. Her parent's quickly tried to cover it up as they went back to their daily routine. Hayley just let go of it not taking any notice of them, they usually acted strange. As she diverted her eyes down to her watch she let counted the amount of hours until school would officially be over for the summer.

''You best get going!'' Her dad called as he wrote something down on the calendar. Hayley nodded as she grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder.

''What does that say Dad?'' Hayley asked, curiously as he finished writing. He looked over his shoulder then back to the calendar as he dropped the pen on the counter.

''We decided to hire someone to fix up the backyard, the old tree house and all the odd jobs that never get done but we always say we will'' He said as he tapped the calendar ''So I hired some guy who's looking to get a little cash'' Hayley smiled over at her father.

''Awesome. Right I'll be off then!'' Hayley called as she waved at them, they waved right back.

**SCHOOL**

The last day of school was what every single student looked forward too from the first day they got there. For Hayley she enjoyed every minute of school, there was no doubt about it and when school was coming to an end she always felt a pang in her stomach for the summer that would mean spending a lot of time on her own or being tormented by her many siblings. But this year was different, this year she couldn't wait for school to be over quick enough. Hayley James when it came to English was an expert- the idea of being a great writer always made her mouth water. So when she'd found out about a program that allowed creative writers from America the chance to visit England for two months to study with some of the UK's biggest authors but also to be surrounded by places such as London, Birmingham and Windsor where they'd be challenged to write stories weekly just seemed like a dream come true. After she'd consulted her parents she'd applied straight away, they agreed if she got in they would fund it in hopes that their little Hayley Bop would one day be selling thousands of copies of her latest novel.

Things had gotten even more exciting when Hayley received the letter telling her she'd gotten a place. She'd been against thousands of applications and was one of the lucky twenty to be off. It was there she also found out the trip would be paired with another project called Music4 which would mean the twenty writers would be among twenty song-writers- Hayley had a secret desire for music which she kept to herself. As she walked the halls for the last time of her junior year she took everything in from the small stickers that had 'RAVENS' in large letters to the scuff marks on the floor. She didn't know why she was taking this all in when she was coming back for senior year but she was still excited.

Finally reaching her locker she punched in the combo and pulled it open with force, the small blue locker had been jammed since she'd received it at the beginning of the year. As she looked inside at the photos of her and her sisters she began to pull them down as she placed them in her rucksack along with every item she had in there. Next year she'd have a brand new locker in Wing B of the school which was were all the seniors got them, she felt a bubble of excitement as she closed it throwing the heavy bag over her shoulder. Her mind was completely zoned out when she heard a bubble of excitement coming up behind her as a girl charged past hitting her directly in the shoulder. Hayley was knocked forward with a thud but caught herself as her brown orbs raised up. There was Queen B herself and the blonde, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer- the bobble heads as Haley referred to them as. Pulling up her bag with a humph she shook her head. The blonde looked over her shoulder throwing a small sad sorry with her eyes, Hayley only returned it with a nod before stalking off in the other direction. Once upon a time Hayley and Peyton had been friends, all the way back in first grade they used to draw pictures and sing songs but then Brooke Davis had moved into town and quickly Peyton had a new best friend leaving Hayley alone. Ever since Hayley had kind of kept out of that crowd, the _popular_ ones. It really just wasn't her scene what-so-ever and she preferred being the lone wolf than to have fake popularity that got you nowhere.

Making her way to her first class she noticed the groups of people around, hugging and saying their goodbyes. For a second Hayley felt lonely, really lonely; something she didn't often feel. She was so used to being the girl that was OK being alone because who needed friends anyway? But sometimes in moments like these she'd like to share her thoughts, the best moments. She did have two friends in high school, Marvin and Jimmy. They'd been inseparable but Jimmy committed suicide in sophomore year and it'd torn them apart- Marvin or so people called him now Mouth threw himself into clubs such as presenting, debate teams and anything to keep himself busy and now- he hung with the popular's. Mouth still smiled at her and waved when he saw her but it wasn't the same, every time she saw him she thought of Jimmy and that hurt.

The rest of the day hurried by as the bells rang to signal the end of class, but it was the very last class that people became anxious. The teacher by this point had stopped bothering to teach knowing it'd be no use as the kids were watching the clock, whispering their plans and not giving any attention to his lecture on Aristotle. Something that Hayley actually enjoyed, so it'd annoyed her a bit. Head deep in a book she looked up as she heard a roar of laughter come from the back of the classroom. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him- Nathan Scott, captain of the Tree Hill Ravens and the most beautiful boy in the school. Quickly diverting her eyes back to the book she thought about how every girl fell at his feet in the school, she didn't want to be that so she kept her eyes on the words before her even if she wasn't actually reading. As she heard the bell signal the yell caused her to grin widely as she shoved her book in her bag, standing up quickly.

''See you soon Mr Prescott'' Hayley chirped, he was definetly one of her favourite teachers. A little too laid back at times but he knew how to give a good lecture on the best writers of the eighteenth century. As Hayley hurried out of the class she was greeted with a scene she never thought she'd see.

Before her eyes Peyton Sawyer slapped Nathan clean around the face causing Hayley to take a step back with wide eyes.

''We're done you got that Nathan? Done.'' She screamed as she took off, running into her best friends arms. They stood there for a second in their own world before Brooke pulled her into the girls bathroom. Hayley bit down on her lip not sure what to take on the moment that had happened before her. Before she knew what she was doing her legs were carrying her forward planting her in front of Nathan.

''A-Are you ok?'' Hayley stuttered bringing herself to actually form a sentence structure. His ocean blue eyes shot up to her, they looked slightly teary as he pulled himself together in front of her. He began to smile.

''Yes thank yo-'' he was speaking to her until Tim, Nathan's best friend came around the corner. The smile, the sadness all disappeared in a second as he turned to Tim.

''I heard you got slapped by goldie locks'' Tim joked as Nathan cracked out an obvious fake laugh.

''Yeah, sucker punched me but it didn't hurt- so looks like I'm a single man. Party at Dad's tonight?'' Nathan asked, almost forgetting she was there. Tim's eyes shot to her, reminding him as he looked over to her. ''Can I help you nerd?'' he asked.

Hayley swallowed as she shook her head taking off in the opposite direction. Why did she feel so humiliated? Stupid? She should have known better than to talk to someone like him, he would never want to talk to a nerd. Sighing, Hayley knew she didn't fit in here. The day she got into Stanford she'd know what all this was for- all the loneliness and hard work. With a fake smile falling on her face she knew she needed to get home and get lost in a book. _Three weeks Hayley, it's only three weeks._


End file.
